


[REQUESTS OPEN] Ishimondo Oneshots

by stripedlimabean



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Kiyondo is an alter, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Multi, Traitor Mondo, depending on the au, ishimondo - Freeform, maybe smut idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedlimabean/pseuds/stripedlimabean
Summary: I would like to improve my writing and get back in the swing of things. Please give me requests.
Relationships: Ishida Kiyondo/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	1. REQUESTS

Requests are open, let me know what you’d like me to attempt to write! If you want me to write ANYTHING NSFW, be sure to adhere to the fact that I will not sexualize agere or non-consensual activities of any sorts. With that said, send in anything! Thank you for reading.


	2. Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was that Taka has a panic attack over being called a genius, and Mondo comforts him. Trigger warning for panic attacks, and I hope this suits what you had in mind. Thank you for reading!

Intellectual ability makes the world go round, no matter what others say. Other than money, that’s all he really focused on or struggled with growing up. They say you’re either born the worst of the worst, destined to be insignificant no matter how hard you try, unless you were one of those so-called “geniuses”.

Genius.

What a laughable concept, right? Someone could be born with talent and be too lazy to use it. That’s why normal people look down upon them, because normal people put effort and passion into their work. Normal people like Kiyotaka.

That’s right, Kiyotaka Ishimaru is a completely normal student who just so happened to be accepted into a prodigy school as a moral compass and prefect. He was surrounded with geniuses. People like them are what he strives so hard not to be, so imagine his conflict with being called exactly what he hates.

“GeniusGeniusGeniusGeniusGenius” repeated in the moral compass’ head as he walked shakily through the halls. The rest of the small trip was a blur, and he thankfully ended up in front of the door of his room. As he began fiddling with his keys, time seemed to draw out and everything was so loud, and-

“Er... Kiyo?”

Kiyotaka flinched, noticed distantly that his best friend, Mondo Owada was attempting to get his attention. Some “normal person” he is, not being able to handle being called a genius, right? He didn’t deserve to call Owada his friend, especially if he saw him in this... state.

“I was looking all over fer ya, where the hell did ya go?”

He seemed so far away. He shouldn’t have to see him like this, right? Taka’s breathing suddenly hitched as he felt Owada place his hand on his shoulder.

“P-Please don’t touch me!” Ishimaru cried out and shrank away from the touch.

“Taka?”

Oh god, he could already feel the tears stinging his eyes. He can’t cry. He can’t cry. He can’t cry. Not here. Not in front of Mondo.

“Hey. We’re... we’re goin’ in, alright?”

He absently let himself be coaxed to Mondo’s room, his mind only focused on his own thoughts racing. As he was sat down on the bed, he felt the biker sit beside him. After a countless number of minutes (he couldn’t tell) of Ishimaru’s labored breathing filling the empty dorm, Mondo unfolded a blanket.

“Daiya used ta do this for me when I was in a tough spot. It was all soft and shit, but it somehow does wonders for me.”

He was right, the blanket helped a bit. A few minutes would go by and Mondo would interrupt the silence with his own quips or tips to try and ground yourself. In the midst of the blurriness, Taka noticed he was crying, even through the labored sobbing and breathing. How embarrassing...

“Hey, you’re gettin’ better, alright? I want ya to try and focus on the blanket’s texture, it helps you feel grounded.”

The prefect nodded. The blanket that Mondo gave him was plush, the fabric seeming durable and thick enough to last and accompany someone through the winter. Every now and then he could look up to see Mondo’s face, his unreadable yet caring expression itself almost leading him through this nightmare. The blanket’s pattern was adorable, cartoonish little dogs peppering each side of the blanket. 

“Ah! These look like Chuck...” Taka gave Mondo a small smile, who averted his eyes and flushed red.

“O-oh. I didn’t expect ya to remember ‘im... Yeah. Michi gave it t’ me a few years back. He n’ Daiya were havin’ the worst time makin’ it, but they really pulled through, dont’cha think?”

As the biker’s chuckle filled the room, the mood seemed to lighten as well. His heart had already felt a little less heavy as the conversation began to drift to other topics. The window near Mondo’s bed began casting a warm glow in the dorm, the normally grating color of the walls becoming more tolerable and almost even more welcoming.  
Well, this was Mondo’s room. Since he was his bro, after all. His bro who’s outlandish pompadour fits in nice with the warm glow of the sunlight, his bro who makes him all mushy, and... His bro who comforted him through an anxiety-filled evening.   
As the glow in Mondo’s dorm began to fade out, the day inevitably gave way for the stars. Kiyotaka began gathering himself to leave Owada’s room, somehow still feeling a little “off”. Perhaps he was just dead weight to Mondo, holding him back. The negative thoughts looping in the prefect’s brain was interrupted by Mondo offering to let Taka spend the night over. 

“Er, we don’t gotta if ya need some space, I-I get it. I know when I get all fired up, I gotta spend some time alone and blow off some steam before I sock someone in the face- Again, ya don’t gotta stay over, bro-“

“I’d like that.”

“Ya sure? I know ya seem like you’re strugglin’, so...”

“I don’t really want to be alone tonight... I think it’ll be fun! So don’t worry if I am lying, okay, bro?”

“Alright! At least lemme stay up to 1 AM this time, aight?”

“I beg your pardon? It is a school night!”

After Mondo negotiated a time for him to stay up to with Taka, he watched as Taka gave a quick goodbye before heading back to his room to pack up a few items. The two finally settled in for bed a good thirty minutes before 12 AM, nothing but their collective breathing once again filling the quiet of Mondo’s room.   
It was a simple night, normally they’d watch a movie or two if it was the weekend. Taka is a heavy sleeper and tends to conk out quickly, surprisingly. He would end up falling asleep first most of the time. Imagine the biker’s surprise when he brushed up against the other’s trembling body.

Taka would look relaxed and less angry when he was asleep, Mondo knew that for sure. This definitely wasn’t sleeping, of course. He just fell asleep pretty quickly most of the time, that’s all. So, why was Taka trembling like a leaf?

“Hey, Taka.”

The formerly well composed prefect’s head practically snapped up to meet Mondo’s eyes, his own filled with... tears?

“O-Owada!”

Hell, he knew he wasn’t equipped to handle this shit. Mondo ended up leaning forward on instinct, clinging to Kiyotaka in an attempt to comfort.

“L-Look. Er... Whoever the fuck or whatever the fuck hurt ya this much, I’ll rock their shit.”

He didn’t even need to glance up at Ishimaru’s face to know he was trying so hard not to cry.

“No, please don’t... I....”

Kiyotaka wrapped his arms around Mondo as well, letting himself bury his face into the other’s shoulders before letting out a choked sob.

“I’m sorry, Owada- I-“

“It’s alright, Kiyo,” The biker began using one of his hands to rub circles into Taka’s back, hoping it was soothing enough to help.

“I know they’re wrong. If they hurt ya, they gotta be fuckin’ wrong. Asshole smart kid or not, they’re nothin’ compared to you, bro. Don’t let shit-for-brains like ‘em weigh you down, got it?”

Kiyotaka nodded, pulling away for a second to wipe his tears on his button-up before returning to Mondo’s arms. Not that either of them were complaining, of course,

“Thank you, Mondo...”

“Don’t mention it, bro. Hey, you know what? Why don’t I just...”

A familiar softness returned to Taka as he felt Owada pull the blanket from earlier over them both. He let himself nestle back into Owada, shifting a little as they both got comfortable. They ultimately ended up locked together in a way, both enjoying the warmth of the blanket and each other. Who knew something as simple as a dog blanket would keep the coldness of a genius’ anarchist reign off Kiyotaka’s mind? 

The last few moments before he drifted off to sleep himself, Mondo looked down to see Taka resting peacefully. His eyebrows weren’t knitted in anger or worry, a great contrast to earlier. He wasn’t shivering either. Carding his fingers through the other’s black hair, Mondo was able to assure himself that he could help Taka believe in his own strength more often.


	3. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was about Kiyotaka being absent and isolated in his room for a while, so Mondo checks up on him.

Three days. Three. Fucking. Days. It’s been three days since Kiyotaka had last left his room. Last he checked, the human body can last for a while without food. It’s just his best friend, that’s all. Of course he’d be worried about him. Hell, he won’t even go to the library with the biker if he asked, which was a rare occasion. Most of their Mondays were spent quietly together in the academy’s library. 

The fourth day almost went by until Mondo frustratedly slammed down whatever bullshit assignment he was attempting to work on. It was weird not hanging around Taka while doing schoolwork or studying, sorta made him feel less stupid. That wasn’t the only reason why, of course. He wouldn’t really say it out loud, but he really did enjoy Taka’s company. The company in question, however, had been holed up in his room for almost four days now. And to think Taka was the one who would drag him out of bed for sleeping in until 11 AM.

He stepped into the hall, stagnating air indicating *something* was off. It wasn’t like Taka was in danger, right? If he was, Mondo planned to beat the shit out of whoever’s hurting him. There wasn’t actually much distance between his room and Taka’s, at least. Mondo placed a hand on the door, before spacing out at the last minute and going over a checklist in his head. He wasn’t really one to think a lot before action, it just might be weird to barge in. 

Owada eventually rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a few food items before rushing back to Kiyotaka’s room. Not really bothering to knock properly out of the festering and growing worry in his gut, the biker ended up barging inside of the prefect’s room. So much for it being weird.

Upon entering the small space, he was greeted with a view of a very focused Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who was hunched over a stack of paper on his desk. Mondo almost laughed at how he didn’t even notice that Mondo walked into his room. Wait no, that’s probably dangerous that he didn’t notice-

“Hey, Kiyo? I brought ya some food and that smoothie stuff ya always ramble about.”

As if he woke up from a dream, Ishimaru lifted his head to make eye contact with Mondo.

“Oh, good morning, Owada!”

His words were significantly less structured in the fact that they almost slurred. Ishimaru wasn’t really one to slur his words, let alone even get close to the point of doing so, really. This was getting more nerve-wracking by the second.

“Uh. It’s like, 6 PM, bro. Ya sure you’re doin’ good? I mean, ya haven’t left your room for a while, too.”

“Oh, I’m alright, Mondo! I have been working very hard recently!”

As the biker tried to scan Taka’s face for *something* indicating distress, all he could see was a face of determination. This wasn’t out of character for Taka, he just doesn’t isolate himself like this.

“Look, bro. I know ya really wanna prove yourself, but I don’t think ya ate anything recently. Or drank water. Ya gotta be more careful.”

Saying this, the biker placed a hand solemnly on the prefect’s shoulder, attempting to comfort and persuade in a way he hoped was helpful. 

“Owada. I appreciate the gesture, however...”

He shrugged Mondo’s hand off.

“I just... really need to work.”

Oh, hell no. Something was definitely off. Taka’s voice was almost a whisper, a mumble uncharacteristically unsure for the usually confident and driven prefect. Mondo sighed, seemingly exasperated and/or disappointed, resorting to the only thing that came to mind.

“I appreciate the gesture, bro! I just need to be alone so I can have an optimal work environment, and... h-hEY!-“

Papers fluttered to the floor, the remaining caught in the biker’s hand as he held the papers triumphantly in the air. Kiyotaka grumbled and lunged at the papers as the other held them above their heads.

“Dude. I’m tellin’ ya, ya gotta rest. Where’s the ‘Ultimate Moral Compass’ idea gone? Holing yourself up in ‘ere doesn’t seem very ‘moral’.”

“Oh, hush. I have a lot of work to do, Owada!-“

The game of one-sided monkey in the middle continued on for a short while before Kiyotaka began to break under the effort, doubling over and almost falling limply into the biker. The energy shifted suddenly as Mondo immediately moved to support the prefect.

“Hey, I told ya. Let’s go get something to eat from the cafeteria, kay? I doubt the small stuff I brought would help.”

Ishimaru turned his head embarrassedly, sniffling quietly. 

“No need to, bro! I just... I-I have to work...”

“Taka, you’re shaking. Come on, we’re goin’.”

Ignoring the other’s weak protests, the biker dragged his friend to the school’s cafeteria, sitting Taka down and hurrying to find something, anything to feed him. He settled for handing the prefect a sliced avocado from the kitchen, opting to make instant ramen after urging the prefect to eat the avocado.

God, this was terrible. Some bro he was, worrying Mondo so much. 

‘If only I had lied my way out,’ Ishimaru thought.

He immediately dismissed the thought in shame. How could he be the Ultimate Moral Compass if he lied like that? Especially to someone as important to him as his best friend...

Kiyotaka’s train of thought was interrupted by Mondo’s voice. The smell of instant ramen wasn’t something he enjoyed, however, in his malnourished state, the smell of the simple food sent the prefect’s senses reeling. 

“We’re not leavin’ until you eat all of this, got it?”

He didn’t deserve such a good friend like Owada... The gesture is warm, however. Something he wasn’t really used to.

“Owada...”

Taka flushed ever so slightly. He wasn’t sure if it was just the ramen’s hot temperature, but Mondo didn’t seem to mind, taking a seat next to him with his own helping of ramen.

“I got myself some food, I’m kinda hungry too. Also, it might make you less antsy about eatin’, right?”

“Ah, I suppose you’re right...”

He’d be more embarrassed if Owada noticed his blushing, however, it looks like the biker’s face is a little red as well, cheeks flushed pink. They make eye contact once again for a moment, in a most definitely brotherly way, before Taka loses his inhibition and scarfs down the ramen in an uncharacteristically desperate sense.

Once the metaphorical dust had cleared, the prefect looked down to see the minor mess he had created in his malnourishment-fueled fervor.

“I... I’m so sorry, Owada! I can’t believe my boorish behavior! Please forgive me!”

“Hey, no need ta apologize, man. It’s not that bad... I didn’t know ya liked my cup noodle skills *that* much!”

The pair laughed a little together, the tense atmosphere once again lifted. 

“Erm... Actually, that was really good, bro. I-If it’s not too much trouble, may I have another serving?”

“Of course, bro! It’s just ramen, isn’t it? Actually, didn’t ya say ya don’t really like ramen?”

“W-Well!…”

The prefect shifted, averting his eyes embarrassedly due to what he was about to say next.

“It tastes a lot better when you make it…”

His voice was a bit louder than a mumble, almost as if he was regretful to say he appreciated the other’s cooking. Ah, whatever, it’s the thought that counts right? He also still got his point across to the biker, who was somehow even more flushed red. 

“Uh- S-Sure, bro!… J-just don’t ya fuckin’ dare tell Naegi ‘bout this, it’s... kinda embarrassing...”

Ishimaru nodded as he took note of the endearing way Mondo rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, the blush continuing to stay prominent on his cheeks.

“Want anythin’ else on it?”

“No thank you, bro! I appreciate it!”

“No problem, dude!”

It felt like hours before Mondo returned with two more servings of ramen, cheerfully handing Kiyotaka one of the cups. As Mondo was about to take a bite, Ishimaru piped up nervously. 

“Can we head back to my room now? I can eat there, and... as much as I enjoy your company, I will not be able to focus on having fun if I am stressed.”

“Nah, knowin’ you, you’re gonna go right back ‘ta work.”

The two loudly debated back and forth for a few minutes, finally deciding to head to Mondo’s room with a single assignment instead of the entire stack from earlier.

“What’s this work you’re doin’ anyways? It’s not like ya to be stressed over work.”

Mondo opened the door to his room, ushering Taka over to the bed where they both sat. This wasn’t new, of course. Whenever the two “hung out” in the biker’s room, they both agreed on the bed being more comfortable.

Taka’s shoulders tensed just a fraction, indicating some sort of fallacy in his next few words. He had tells.

“Well, I ended up behind in my work earlier in the week and I wanted to make up for it.”

“Kiyo, you’re never late turning in your assignments, usually the first. Ya also finish up before everybody else in class. Don’t bullshit me. Did Kuwata put ya up to this or something? I swear, if he was bein’ an ass, I’ll kick his ass myself-“

The prefect interrupted Mondo’s monologue with a small sigh, resting his head in his hands.

“...My father called last weekend.”

“What’d he say?”

“I...”

He took an uncharacteristic shuddering breath, self-consciousness dripping from his voice when he began to speak

“My mother too, she- They both said I wasn’t doing well enough in my studies.”

Kiyotaka paused again.

“No amount of extra credit is enough, and even then, I don’t have a certain chance of getting into a university! I... I’m such a disappointment to them, Mond-“

Without warning, the biker pulled the shuddering form of his best friend close to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller. 

“Mondo...?”

“Don’t fucking dare, Taka. Yer... yer more than enough, got it? Yer parents dunno shit about how hard you work fer ‘em.”

“B-But-“

“They’re lyin’, bro. You’re more than that.”

Expecting Taka to pull away, something creaked inside the biker’s mind. Despite the panic that began to rise in his chest, threatening to sting his eyes with tears, the last thing Mondo expected was the feeling of Ishimaru returning the hug, burying his face into his shoulder as he heaved and sobbed.

“Why am I never enough for them, Mondo? I can’t even surpass my grandfather, a-and I can’t even stop c-crying...”

Taka continued sobbing, grasping at the biker’s jacket. Mondo responded by rubbing circles on the other’s back, hoping it was calming enough.

“I told ya, bro. You’re more than that, ‘kay? Ya work so hard for ‘em, they’re just too stupid ‘ta notice. Hell, I look up t’ ya and yer determined ass.”

That seemed to do the trick, as the prefect pulled away from the hug to meet the other’s eyes. 

“You really mean it?...”

There wasn’t even a second of hesitation from Mondo.

“Of course I do, Kiyo.”

“I look up to you as well, bro... I am so happy you feel the same!”

He sniffled, returning to the hug as if it were natural. Mondo immediately complied. 

The two somehow ended up on the floor of Mondo’s dormitory, they’d been wrestling for absolutely no reason. They ended up tiring themselves out sooner or later, Mondo ending up on his back as Taka laid next to him. Finally, Taka piped up.

“Mondo.”

“Hm?”

Perhaps now was the time, right? He didn’t need to do anything fancy, right? 

“I want to tell you something.”

Mondo raised his eyebrows, elbowing the prefect in a teasing manner.

“Ha, already admitting defeat, eh?”

Oh, what was he thinking? He was probably just sleep-deprived and...

“Er... Taka? Is somethin’ wrong?”

“Um...”

“Hey, if it makes ya feel better, we can both say whatever at the same time on the count of three?”

“O-okay-“

“Alrighty! One...”

Oh, hell. He already started counting down.

“Two...”

He couldn’t say something like,

‘Hey, I’ve had a crush on you for the past few months and it’s been eating me up on the inside so I drown it out with studies and get more stressed!’

“Three!”

Shit. Here goes nothing.

“Owada, I have feelings for you!-“

“I... I really fuckin’ like ya, Taka! I- I really like ya in a not friend way!-“

Oh.

The room remained silent, both men had an unreadable expression on their faces.

“Did you?...”

“Yeah, I did. I... I really like ya, Kiyo.”

Mondo instinctively shrugged away, beginning to step away from the prefect before he was tugged down by his jacket sleeve.

“I told you, I- I feel the same, Mondo!”

“Shit, Kiyo, I can’t believe it!”

“Neither can I, just- I- I really like you, alright? I’ve had these feelings, and I just want you with me! I’m...”

The two collided, Mondo losing his footing as Taka jumped up. They ended up on Mondo’s bed again, laughing as if nothing truly happened.

“I’m so happy... that you feel the same way!”

“Heh, same goes fer me... You’re pretty corny, ya know?”

When looked back, the smaller was crying for the millionth time that day. However, this time, he was crying tears of happiness. 

“I know...”

Finally settling his embarrassment, the two sat up as Owada brought his hands up to Ishimaru, cupping his face in what he hoped was a gentle endeavor. The warmth of the biker’s hands brushed against the other’s face as he smudged away the tears with his thumb. The gesture was so intimate, the two meeting the other’s eyes once again in a different light.

“Mondo, I- I love you.”

He took a deep breath, even though he still somehow felt the weakness of his psyche in his lungs. The moment he felt Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the love of his life, meet his hands with his own, he knew he’d be alright.

“I love ya too, Kiyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was what you expected from the prompt! Thanks for reading. (Yes, I have strict parents and break down like Taka.)


	4. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was for Kiyotaka to kiss Mondo while he was still sleeping after getting up early to leave for work. I hope this met your expectations!

The cold morning air drafted through the room, making Kiyotaka shiver as he sat up in bed. The blanket was draped over his boyfriend, Mondo Owada, who was very much asleep. He was also quite the blanket hog. This wasn’t a bother, no. This was something endearing. It was the sort of domestic life that neither of them really realized they’d enjoy.

The former prefect glanced at the clock resting on their nightstand, taking note of the time. 4:32 AM. Mondo also complained about how early Ishimaru had to leave for work.

He thumbed over his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek, leaving the bed with caution so as not to wake him up. It was cold, as expected. It was even more frigid without the warmth of Mondo nestling into bed with him. Moving to their shared bathroom, Kiyotaka resumed his strict morning routine, opting to take a minute to organize a few of the former biker’s various hair products on the shelf before leaving. 

Finally, Ishimaru changed into his work attire, making sure everything his appearance was in order. He left a small note for Mondo when he wakes up as well. A small smile rugged at his lips as he laid eyes on the work bag in the corner. It was a gift from Mondo. He slung the bag over his shoulder, sighing in some apprehension. He enjoyed work, yes, but he didn’t enjoy how he had to leave Mondo. 

Mondo stirred in his sleep, a good amount of hair falling over his face. Out of pure instinct, Taka brushed the hair out of the other’s face. He didn’t snore now, unlike some other nights. He always looked less angry when he slept. It’s just like how people romanticize it in the various movie franchises that Mondo showed him. 

Leaning in, Ishimaru did what he never thought he’d have the capacity to do; he lightly kissed Mondo on his forehead, his heart fluttering as if it weren’t such a simple gesture. Mondo didn’t stir, breathing even and soft. It somehow felt more intimate, despite what the former biker said about intimacy, he was always able to enjoy such behind closed doors freely. This was no exception, of course. It was merely something he could get used to. A concept Kiyotaka adored quite a bit as well.  
For both Mondo, and himself.

Making sure the note he wrote on the nightstand was secured underneath Mondo’s glasses, Ishimaru left for work, closing the door softly behind him.

“I know you despise how often I have to leave early for work, bro! I am terribly sorry I cannot change this, and I most admit I dislike the schedule myself. However, it is a schedule, so I must stay loyal to it. I will also stay loyal to you, of course! I know you hate “mushy” or “cheesy” things, however, it is my duty to assure you that I love you!

Be sure to eat breakfast, by the way!

Sincerely,  
Kiyotaka”


End file.
